stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fandom Star Trek Chronology
I created a link for the 15th edition because Siteadvisor gave iwarp.com a red rating. Some reviewers at siteadvisor have given geocities negative ratings, but Siteadvisor has so far given Geocities a green rating--Robert Treat 01:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC). An update: Siteadvisor has changed their own rating for iwarp to green, but Norton.com still gives the site a red rating--Robert Treat 04:30, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know about site ratings, but The Olde Phoenix Inn site (the only place where the most recent Chronology file is hosted) is reputable. The webspace is owned by Garry Stahl, who founded the long-running TrekCreative group on YahooGroups (back when it was eGroups), and was a user here under the name . I don't see a problem here. --TimPendragon 03:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::With free hosts you'll always have some people who abuse them to upload viruses and whatnot. I didn't see any mention that the hosted site in question has any threats on it so I don't see it as a problem either. – 05:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Norton Safeweb has changed Iwarp's rating to green as of today's date--Robert Treat 06:46, 29 April 2009 (UTC). Google Safe Browsing did describe some malware recently--Robert Treat 21:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC). Trek 18? Does anyone know if James ever did a number 18? I have not seen anything on the web in the regard. James Dixon himself seems to have browned off every community he gets near. If later editions exist I want them. ```` :As far as anyone knows, James Dixon has disappeared from online fandom. He had a lot of personal troubles -- loss of job, a tree fell on his house or his car at one point -- that drove him away for a while. Couple that with his intense hatred of Enterprise and everything put out by Pocket Books in recent years, and he seemed to lose his taste for continuing the project. No 18th edition has been made, and I've no doubt that the Abrams film will be the final straw to drive him away from contemporary fandom for good. --TimPendragon 21:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :There is an 18th. James simply elected not to upload the Chronology, having become fed up with all the hate and slander directed his way for no reason whatsoever aside from disagreeing with Michael Okuda's backwards vision and disregard for so-called "non-canon" publications. He told me himself "Whatever I type, I'm the fall guy. Everyone's hate is directed at me for no reason at all. I never hurt anyone in my life. Had I a title at Paramount and sold my stuff for money, they'd be praising me. I don''t. I give it away 100% free, and I'm treated like shit." That's paraphrasing it, best I can from memory. He compared the release of his latest version as the equivalent of drawing a picture of Muhammad and upsetting countless Muslims. James was pissed on by all the young, ignorant fans who missed out on 70s and 80s fandom. In fact he challenged anyone to come up with one post anywhere which justified half the shit he received. He'd say that one jerk would claim he killed his dog, another raped his sister, and more and more would join in for the cyber-bullying fun--and James would take the rap as a "flamer" and the sequence would repeat on another conference with the same children instigating events. He couldn't take it anymore and wanted to be left alone in peace. :I will say that he reconciled various problems with ST XI, such as the timeline having already been damaged prior to Nero's arrival (the U.S.S. Kelvin having phasers instead of lasers, Star Fleet extended bold markings, arrowhead insignia, Kirk being born in space instead of Iowa, new warp drive/bridge designs the Abrams Enterprise is clearly based upon, etc.). Nero's arrival merely Compounded the timeline problems. He called it the XI Timeline. : 20:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC)-- Lenny Nurdbol, 1304.16 : Wither JD Pity that. James for all his issues did have something to add to the community. Yes, he tried to leave a burning swath through Trek Creative as well when we blithely failed to line up behind "The Cause" and proceeded to do things however it suited us. He never could get the idea of Your Board, Your Wave. It wasn't that that got him disinvited either. It was a lack of common courtesy. As I said, pity that. I don't wish ill fortune on anyone. And your comment about Enterprise...One list member commented that Enterprise seemed designed to make JD's head explode. Tesral 03:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :What is the above external link supposed to be?--Robert Treat 23:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :It is to a page on the Trekcreative wiki. I corrected the broken link.Tesral 07:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Some things need to be clarified here. Take it from someone who not only Met but Worked With the late Mr. James T. Dixon. First, go here: phoenixinn.iwarp.com/startrek/files/trek17.zip for the latest one. I know of no later edition, but then again I haven't been in contact with JD in years. :Second, JD was slandered online. Better look at word up. Basically he ran into other fans doing half-assed timelines and such, and stole their thunder. The easiest way for them to "retaliate" was through abuse, often carried over onto other websites. They'd pick fights with JD, he'd ignore them, they would keep it up until the moderator/s were forced to remove JD. As it's best to lose One fan rather than a bunch of like-minded ones, some of which carried titles of importance or were members of specific cliques. The BS was carried on over many years and JD never recovered from it. In fact, he withdrew from being online altogether and only communicated via snail mail for numerous years. I was there, and JD was always an open, decent person, very much Unlike the way certain rivals portrayed him. :Third, JD had no "intense hatred" of Pocket Books. What he hated was the "dumbing down" or "oversimplification" of the Star Trek Universe which was Propogated by specific books put out by Pocket Books. This is a long and detailed story which you can best derive from reading the extensive notes in his last Chronology text file. Generally speaking, decades of "Treknical progress" were not only forgotten and glossed over by Pocket Books' editors but outright suppressed because Paramount was not making money off of them. These so-called "non-canon" works included the old Bantam and Ballantine publications, plus many Treknical manuals and blueprints put out by fandom and outfits like FASA and Star Fleet Battles. Finally, guys like Michael Okuda moved in with gold crowns on their head proclaiming to everyone what "real" Star Trek was--and what was Not. JD detested this, as well as lots of Inventions made by Okuda: words put into the mouth of the dead Gene Roddenberry of all things, like the launch date of the Enterprise being 2245, and the "basic assumption" that TOS was Exactly 300 years in the future (a lazy way of taking 1966 and turning it into 2266!). Even the NCCs of starships were omitted or more often renamed--for no reason whatsoever aside from distancing fans from the older sources (many of which were Approved of by Roddenberry And at one time fully licensed through Paramount Pictures). The end result was that new fans suffered from "amnesia" of an era which was literally wiped from history. Okuda et al literally rebuilt Trek from the basement up to suit their own purposes and to steer Paramount away from losing money through these older outlets. : 04:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Xon Smajedi